


It's going to be ok

by littleforestwitch03



Series: Sam and Musa [3]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Missing Scene, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleforestwitch03/pseuds/littleforestwitch03
Summary: A missing scene in wich Musa and Sam deal with the aftermath of the attack.
Relationships: Sam Harvey/Musa
Series: Sam and Musa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169438
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	It's going to be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluff in this one, some angst and a lot of kisses and cuddles ^^

It was quiet as she walked down the dimly lit corridors towards the boys dormitories. She tried to sleep but the worry didn’t let her get any rest. She had to know if he was ok.  
When she got to his suite the door was open. She knocked on the doorframe.

„Sam? Can I come in it’s Musa.“ She peered through the door, inside the room. Sam was shirtless and sat on his bed and Professor Harvey was by his side, applying Zanbac to his wounds.  
„Sure, come ah-“ Sam winced in pain. The wound looked a lot better than it did a few hours ago, when he was laying on that table in the courtyard. When he almost-  
She pushed the thought away to the back of her head and focused on the present. The wound still looked worse for wear and Sam was obviously still in pain. She grimaced and slowly made her way over to him.  
„I’ll return in a few hours to reapply the Zanbac to make sure the wound stays clean.“ Professor Harvey gave Sams shoulder a light squeeze and her a friendly smile, then he made his way to the door to leave the two alone.

Musa sat down on the edge of his bed and gave him a peck on the cheek, careful not to accidentally brush against his wound.  
„How are you doing?“  
„Il’l survive,“ he chuckled „thanks to you.“ He leaned down to kiss her but then winced in pain.  
„Take it easy, you’re still not recovered“ She said in a stern tone and took a closer look at the three long lines that marked the left side of his rib-cage. The black lines where gone and the wounds where almost closed, but it was still not healed and she guessed it would take a while for that to happen.

„Would you mind?“ Sam gestured towards the bandages on his nightstand.  
„Of course not.“ She smiled at him and took the bandages. She kneeled before the bed and very carefully started to wrap his rib-cage with them.  
„A little tighter,“ He instructed and she followed, gently covering the red streaks with clean white. When she finished, she planted a gentle kiss on the bandage and stood up.  
He smiled and she could feel his calmness.  
„You wanna stay here tonight?“ He looked up at her hopeful.  
„Of course“ She smiled at him. She slipped out of her jeans and sweater and borrowed one of his T-shirts to wear (and looked quite lovely in it, he thought to himself) and then helped him out of his remaining clothes, leaving him in his boxers. 

She then went to the living room area of the suite and gathered some more pillows and blankets to make him more comfortable.  
He giggled when he saw her, pillows staked up so high he could barely see her face. She then tucked him in tenderly, making sure to be very careful around the bandage.  
„You’re obnoxiously cute,“ he smirked at her and pulled her down by the collar of her shirt for a kiss. 

She hummed contently and when they pulled apart she climbed on top of him and straddled him. She leaned down to kiss him again and buried her hands in his hair and tugged lightly.  
A faint moan escaped his lips and he snuck his hands under the hem of her (or his actually) shirt.  
A shiver went down her spine when his fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on her lower back. He took the hint and kept brushing over it lightly with his fingers. She whimpered his name and he grinned into the kiss. He let his other hand wander a bit higher up on her back and pressed her closer to him. She broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down his neck to his collar bone. She bit down on a spot she knew was sensitive. He moaned blissfully and pushed the hem of her shirt up a bit, revealing more of her soft olive skin. She haltered in her ministrations as he lightly squeezed her hips and pressed her lower body closer to his.  
His hands kept stroking her sides as she leaned her forehead against his and brushed their noses together. She smiled happily at him and kissed him again, very gentle this time.  
They broke apart and she climbed down beside him. He pulled the blankets over them and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled up to him. His hands where still underneath her shirt and drew lines on the side of her waist. She let her hands run over his torso. Tracing the faint outlines of his muscles and the bandage.

Her thoughts started to wander and images of Sam crying out in pain flooded her mind; his cries of agony and the helpless look he gave her when she left him alone on that table. That terrible feeling she felt when she held his hand, when the life was draining from him. She tensed at the thought and tears started to form in her eyes.  
Of course Sam noticed, he always knew when something was wrong.  
„Whats going on? Are you- are you crying?“ He asked as the first tears fell down from her eyes onto his chest.  
„Hey hey what’s going on?“ He pulled her in tighter and she could feel his worry and his anxiety. Musa murmured something into his chest and started sobbing. Sam didn’t know what to do except to hold her and whisper encouraging words to her.  
„I-I almost lost you-“ she sobbed and clung to him as if he might disappear if she let go.  
„You didn’t, though. I’m still here, because of you. You saved me.“ He whispered softly to her.  
„Yes, after I left you, I-“  
„Are you serious? Musa, I’m only here because of you, you saved my life!“  
It was almost funny. Almost. He might have chuckled if Musa hadn’t looked so heart-wrenchingly shattered. He couldn’t believe she was seriously feeling guilty because of this. He could imagine why she left; feeling what he felt couldn’t have been exactly comfortable and he wasn’t mad at her because of it. However he did feel a bit lost without her by his side. A bit hopeless.  
After a few minutes she calmed down. She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. His hand wandered to her face and he cupped her cheek and whipped the tears away. He waited patiently for her to start talking.

„I- my mom died last year,“ she swallowed hard, „and-and I was with her and I felt it, when it happened. I felt her dying,“ tears started streaming down her face again and Sam had to suppress the urge to wrap his arms around her and never let her go again, to do something, anything to make her stop hurting. He didn’t say anything, because he knew there was nothing to say that could make this right. Because it wasn’t.  
Musa shouldn’t have to go through this, not at such a young age, not with _her _abilities. She shouldn’t have to feel this. Nobody should.  
„And when I held your hand- it felt just like when my mom died.“ She sniffed, looking at him with big eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek and he wished that he could do what she could. That he could take her pain away. That he could make her feel better. He felt utterly helpless.  
„You almost died because of me-“ she broke off, sobbing once again. He sat up and pulled her with him, so they both sat cross-legged on his bed. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her concerned.  
„Hey, hey don’t go there. I wouldn't have died because of you. I would have died from the infection. You hear me?“ He put a finger under her chin to make her look at him.  
„It wasn’t your fault. “ He emphasized the last part and she nodded slowly. He cradled her cheek and kissed her softly.__

____

„Gee, for I moment I thought you were crying because I’m such a terrible kisser“ He tried to loosen up the tension and it worked. A small laugh escaped her lips and she grinned up at him.  
„Well I mean you are pretty terrible, but not that terrible,“ she smiled cheekily at him.  
„Is that so?“ He asked playfully and then pulled her flush against him, kissing her before letting himself fall onto his back. She got pulled down with him and tried very carefully not to nudge his left side. She failed. Sam grimaced in pain, but ultimately couldn’t contain his laughter. She laughed with him.  
A veil of warmth and happiness surrounded them. It was like a balm for her anxiety. All those dark thoughts long forgotten. She sat up, still giggling.

____

„Your dad is going to kill me if I undo all his good work,“ she beamed down at him and he stared at her in awe.  
To him she looked divine, like a goddess. Her hair was undone, she rarely ever wore it down and he loved how it surrounded her face. The dim warm light from his bedside table illuminated her face with a gold hue. Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled softly at him. Big, brown eyes staring into his.  
„God, you’re beautiful,“ He murmured under his breath.  
„One way to change the subject,“ she laughed sarcastically.  
„No I'm- seriously, you don’t see what I see,“ he smiled, his eyes full of devotion. It made her knees go weak and she felt a twinge in her belly.  
„You are breathtaking.“ he whispered. She smiled down at him, though she found it hard to believe him in her current state: hair messy, eyes puffy from crying, in a shirt that was way too big on her (although she definitely wasn’t planning on returning it)  
„Well I’m quite happy with my view,“ she leaned down to kiss him.  


____

When she pulled back, a yawn escaped his mouth, though he tried to suppress it.  
„You need to rest,“ she leaned over to switch off the light and lay down next to him again. She pulled the blanket over them and kissed his cheek, before taking his hand and trying to sense if he was still in pain. He was. She concentrated and started to take most of it away.  
Sam noticed, of course.  
„Musa, what are you doing?“ He sighed and tried to loosen her grip on his hand, but she stayed stubborn.  
„It’s ok, I can take it,“ she tried to smile at him and was thankful that he couldn’t see her face in the darkness. Because if he did he probably wouldn’t have believed her, for her face was twisted in pain. It wasn’t unbearable, just a really uncomfortable sting. She thought Sam might protest but when she listened closely she heard that his breathing was slow and steady. She looked up and studied his face: calm, relaxed, eyes closed. He really needed the sleep, he was exhausted. They both were. But she was determined to make him as comfortable as she could.  
„I love you so much, you have no idea,“ she whispered into his ear.  
„It’s going to be ok.“ She said more to herself than to him as she absently stroked her thumb over his hand and started to doze off.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Leave a comment or Kudos if you like and have a nice day everyone!  
> Also: does anyone have an idea for how to name this series? I feel like the current name is kinda boring :/


End file.
